


Halloween

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Resident Evil Oneshots [4]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon hates Halloween, but the things you do for the person you <b>don't</b> love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere before Chapter 13 of I'm not in Love

“I hate Halloween, I can’t believe you made me do this.”

 

2 am - technically not even Halloween anymore, but only now had Leon felt brave enough to ask Sasha to leave the party they had been invited to. He did want Sasha to have his fun, but then again… he really hated Halloween.

 

The party itself had been fine, though Sasha had insisted they wear costumes. Leon hadn’t been able to come up with anything, had hoped that if he “forgot” a costume he might get away with not wearing one at all, but of course Sasha had organized one for him. By now he just knew Leon too well.

 

He had been forced to walk around for hours as a pirate. A damn pirate!

 

Well… even Leon had to admit that the red coat with its large metal clasps suited him and the stormy kiss Sasha had pulled him into confirmed it. The boots… he could live with the boots, too, but the other man insisted a pirate outfit wouldn’t be complete with a large, triangle shaped hat, an eyepatch and a fake parrot on his shoulder.

 

He had rolled his eyes and sighed, but when he looked down at Sasha and saw how excited he was about this evening Leon had to smile. What was one evening to him, if it made Sasha happy?

 

Sasha had dressed up as the god of the sea, and Leon hadn’t made the connection at first, had been too distracted by the fact that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. According to Sasha, it would only distract from swimming, and Leon didn’t question it further, was content with glancing over at those gorgeous abs, only covered by a leather strap that held his shoulder armour in place. Along with the form fitting green scaled pants Leon was close to suggesting they don’t go out at all, but the things he wanted to do to Sasha right now could wait until later.

Of course he also had a Trident, that he could conveniently stash in his wheelchair once he got tired of carrying it around.

 

“You were enjoying yourself well enough”, Sasha said as they were standing outside of the house his friend’s party had been at. It wasn’t very far from Sasha’s apartment, and so they had walked there.

 

It had gotten cold, and Sasha was shivering slightly. Leon shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around the other man, he was at least still wearing a shirt.

 

“Thank you”, Sasha mumbled as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

 

“Well how will I worship you if you freeze to death?”

 

Only then it hit Leon why Sasha had chosen those costumes for them. What were pirates rumoured to really be married to? The sea…

 

He blushed at the realization, but found himself not minding the thought… not at all.

 

“Let us hurry home then”, the smile that spread on Sasha’s face promised the night would soon look up for him. “And you can do just that.”

 

Leon practically raced to the back of Sasha’s wheelchair to start pushing him towards his apartment. Oh he would worship him tonight…

 

“I know a shortcut”, Sasha said, and pointed to the left, whereas earlier they had come from the right. “This way. Onward!”

 

Grinning, Leon switched directions and followed where the other man was pointing at.

 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me”, Leon said as they rounded a corner.

 

In front of them was a large graveyard.

 

It was barely lit, only a few street lights were lighting up the winding path through it. The footpaths that went to the left and right of it were pitch black.

 

“It will save us about ten minutes”, Sasha informed him.

 

“But it’s...spooky.”

 

Sasha turned in his wheelchair to look up at him, the biggest smile on his face.

 

“Spooky?”, he quoted him. “Are you not the one fighting monsters for a living?”

 

“Yes”, Leon’s eyes were wide. The patch on his right eye annoyed him too much right now, and so he flipped it up. “That’s why I know that this is spooky! The last time I was on a graveyard the dead were rising again.”

 

“If you say spooky one more time I am afraid we are going to have to have sex right now…”

 

Leon pressed his lips together.

  
“Which part of ‘the dead were rising’ did you not understand?”, he asked, making a mental note to use that word when it might be more convenient for him.

 

“I promise that it is _just_ a graveyard. We will be fine.”

 

Leon mumbled a curse under his breath and started pushing again, slowly. His eyes flitted everywhere, he felt like he needed to keep an eye on everything.

 

“Why are you so on edge tonight?”, Sasha asked, ending the silence that had settled between them.

 

“Well normally, if you see a zombie, you know it’s a fucking zombie, there’s no mistaking it for anything else. But tonight, I don’t know… everything is… _spooky_ ”, he heard Sasha chuckle at his choice of words. “Some of the outfits I’ve seen tonight… they seem too real. If something _were_ to happen, I might not even realize until it’s too late.”

 

“Leon, relax”, Sasha said calmly. “Nothing will happen tonight. Not until we get back to my place that is.”

 

The rational part of his brain knew that, but still Leon couldn’t relax. He had been through enough, knew that no matter how calm a situation seemed, it could always quickly turn into your worst nightmare.

 

He could see a couple walk towards them in the distance, both in full costume. But they were still too far away for Leon to be able to see what they were dressed up as.

 

Just a couple out for a stroll, he told himself. Nothing extraordinary about that. He was doing the exact same thing, no need to worry.

And yet he couldn’t keep his eyes off of them, his grip around the handles of the wheelchair tightened. They were steadily walking closer towards each other, and Leon couldn’t quite tell if their walk was normal or… slouching.

 

When they were close enough Leon could see that what he had dreaded had come true: The two of them were dressed up as fucking zombies.

It made him angry in a way he didn’t think he was capable of. Didn’t they know how many people had died like this, what people like him had gone through? Umbrella and its fall had gained enough media attention that people should know enough not to treat this as a joke, as a fucking costume.

Just recently there had been the incident in Harvardville… and yet here those people were.

 

“Leon”, Sasha said softly, reaching back to let his hand rest on Leon’s, whose knuckles had gone white from gripping the handles so hard.

 

He was glad Sasha was here. Getting angry at those kids would gain him nothing, only ruin their evening, which had so far actually been nice, despite his hatred of this holiday.

 

“Fine”, he mumbled as he kept walking. Just pass them, he told himself, and enjoy the rest of the evening.

 

They were just a few paces away now, and suddenly the man let go of his girlfriend to change directions - towards them. His walk was more of a shuffle, and then Leon heard it: the moan.

 

He stopped in his tracks and stepped in front of Sasha.

 

“Stay behind me”, he said. He wasn’t even armed tonight and he frantically started to look around for something he could use as a weapon. The man just kept coming closer. “Stop right there!”

 

Nothing. He just kept walking, moaning, and now his arms were slightly stretching out towards him. Leon really couldn’t tell if this was just a costume, it looked so real. He couldn’t take the chance.

 

“One last warning”, he said calmly, but forcefully. “Stop right now!”

 

Looking back, he should have probably identified himself as a D.S.O. agent, but at the time all that had been on his mind was that he needed to protect Sasha.

 

The man had suddenly lunged forward, in that way Leon had seen so many times, but he didn’t flinch, and simply punched his attacker right in the face. He could feel the bone of the nose crack underneath his fist, and the man fell back.

He grunted as he hit the stone walkway, and yelled something Leon couldn’t understand.

 

Oh.

 

Not a zombie then.

 

“Leon!”, Sasha yelled behind him. He came up next to him, looking down at the teenager in front of them, and only now did Leon realize how young both of them were. It was hard to tell under all the layers of fake blood and dirt. “I… I do not believe he is infected.”

 

“Yeah I sort of got that…” He had fucked up, big time.

 

The young man’s girlfriend had her arm around him and was inspecting the wound. They were speaking to each other in Russian, and Leon once more regretted that he hadn’t learned the language yet, apart from the occasional term of endearment.

 

“Shit, sorry”, he knelt in front of the man, tried to see how badly he had hurt him, but the woman pushed him away, said something to him that he was pretty sure was not a nice word.

 

Sasha took the initiative, talked to the two of them in Russian until the woman introduced themselves, Anya and Victor, and let Sasha inspect the wound himself. Leon felt incredibly useless as he just watched Sasha. There was blood pouring out of the nose, soon enough Sasha’s hands were covered in it, but Leon already knew that it was broken.

 

“We have to take him to the emergency room”, Sasha said, looking up at him.

 

“Yes, yes, of course, do you need-”, he was about to help the young man up, but his girlfriend just glared at him and he backed off. Well this would be awkward.

 

Victor leaned his head back as Anya guided him through the graveyard to the closest street where they could hail a cab.

 

Leon felt very conflicted about the whole thing. He wasn’t a petty man, but he couldn’t understand why people would treat this as a joke. Partially he felt guilty for the young man, but another part of him felt that he had deserved it.

 

That feeling didn’t go away when Anya rolled his eyes at how long it took for Sasha to get into the cab, even with Leon’s help. His fingers twitched, but he wouldn’t punch a woman, not an innocent one anyway.

He felt Sasha’s hand on his arm and looked down at him.

 

“It is all right”, he mumbled but the hurt look on Sasha’s face brought a twinge to his heart, and the anger boiling again. But he cared too much about the other man to further ruin the night.

 

He forced himself to get in the cab and together they drove to the nearest hospital, which was luckily just a few minutes away.

 

They weren’t the only ones here on Halloween, the emergency room was packed with people. There was a baby screaming in one corner of the waiting room, and the noise level generally was pretty high. They walked up to the counter, but were soon told that they had to wait like everybody else.

Leon sighed. He really, really hated doing this, but he also really, really hated those teenagers for their behaviour. He almost didn’t feel guilty anymore, not even when he flashed his badge and made it clear to the nurse - who thankfully spoke English - that they needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

 

Still, he was surprised when it only took a few minutes for Victor to be called in next. Leon knew it wouldn’t take very long, the nose was obviously broken and needed to be straightened before the doctor would apply a splint. He had experience with injuries.

 

The doctor was about to usher the teenagers out of the room where Victor had been taken care of when Leon stopped him to ask if they could have a few minutes longer. They definitely needed to talk.

 

“Look, do you speak English or not?”, Leon asked when the four of them were alone, the noises from the emergency room muffled through the door.

 

“We do”, Anya said through gritted teeth. She was still seething with anger, but so was Leon. “We just chose not to.”

 

“Fine. Look, I am sorry about this”, he heard Victor huff annoyed and then hiss in pain. “I really am. But dressing up like this, it’s not a fucking joke, okay? I know you probably thought it would be funny to scare people like this, but do you have any idea how many people have been killed by these things? Just don’t ever do this again, got it?”

 

“You can’t tell us what to do”, Victor said defiantly, though his voice sounded strange with his nose all bandaged up. “I can sue you for this.”

 

“And I can arrest you for assaulting an agent of the Department of Security Operations of the US government”, Leon replied calmly.

 

“W-what…?”, Anya stammered and the teenagers exchanged worried looks.

 

Leon showed them his badge, gave them enough time to really take it in. The looks on their faces were surprisingly satisfactory.

 

“We didn’t mean…”, Victor started, it was obvious that he was starting to panic.

 

“Of course you didn’t”, Leon interrupted and clipped his badge to his belt, where it would still be visible. “Good people, friends died because of those things, but of course you didn’t know that, it’s not like it was never on the news or anything… I will pay for any expenses, of course, and you will receive compensation but don’t you ever do anything like this again.”

 

His voice had become more threatening than he had meant to, but he was just so fucking angry at these kids. Who were now frantically nodding.

 

“It’s really not necessary…”, Victor said quietly.

 

“It is. Now shut up, take this cab fare and go home. Right now”, he added and the teenagers grabbed the bill he had handed them and rushed out of the room.

 

Sasha looked up at him and bit down on his lower lip.

 

“Leon. I am _so_ hot for you right now”, he said.

 

Leon immediately blushed, which, apparently, only made Sasha want him more. He pulled him down to press their lips together, and for some strange reason Leon noticed at that moment that he had lost his hat somewhere. As Sasha slipped his tongue inside his mouth all of that was forgotten though.

 

A discreet cough from the door made them pull apart. The doctor informed them that they needed this examination room, and so they left. Quickly. Almost rushed to get a cab to get back to Sasha’s apartment.

 

Sasha had moved close to Leon, was leaning over to press soft kisses to his neck.

 

“I have never seen you like this before”, he whispered into Leon’s ear. “It was almost like… back then, when we fought…”

 

_Oh god…_

 

Leon had thought back to that a few times, had even dreamt about their first meeting, when Sasha had pressed a knife to his neck. Almost always he had woken up with a raging erection.

 

His head was most likely the colour of a tomato right now, the cab driver was just right there, could see everything Sasha did to him, those kisses, and now he was tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Sasha…”, he breathed, trying his best not to let his eyes fall shut. He knew it’d be over if he did that. “Stop just… ah…. wait until we’re home.”

 

“Perhaps you should…”, he was so close, Leon could feel Sasha’s breath on his neck and his hand wandered up and down his leg. “...make me.”

 

Leon was hard pressed not to mumble every profanity known to man. He could already feel himself getting hard and they weren’t even home yet. Public displays of affection were not his thing but, fuck, this was hot.

He knew exactly what to do, knew the voice, the speech pattern he used when he was in the field, when he needed to be in control of the situation. He’d never used it in his personal life before, especially not in a setting like this, but it was easy enough to slip into.

 

Leon pushed Sasha back roughly, making him gasp as he hit the seat behind him. He looked surprised but his pupils were blown wide as he looked up at Leon.

 

“Kozachenko”, Leon said, using the most commanding voice that he could muster at the moment, quiet but dangerous. “I _order_ you to stop.”

 

Sasha shuddered against him and gasped, but didn’t speak. Leon couldn’t help the cocky grin that spread on his face, he really, really needed to remember this.

 

“Good man”, he continued. “Good behaviour _will_ be rewarded, Kozachenko.”

 

Sasha was practically shaking and Leon almost wished it hadn’t when the car finally stopped in front of the apartment building. Neither one of them had ever managed to assemble the wheelchair, get Sasha into it and up into the apartment that fast.

 

Leon almost slapped Sasha’s hand away as he tried to reach for his shirt. Not sure where that bravery had come from, he tried not to think about it too much, as long as he stayed in this mindset, he could do this, could order Sasha to do what he wanted and see him shudder and come apart beneath him.

 

It was already working. Sasha had let his hand drop into his lap again, his chest was rising and falling quickly.

 

“Bedroom. Now.”

 

Sasha was almost scrambling to get himself into the bedroom, and Leon had to grin. That he, the dorkiest man in the world, could have this kind of an effect on someone. It made him see himself in a different light.

 

He slowly followed, suppressed his grin as he saw Sasha climbing into the bed. The pirate coat was already discarded on the floor, and now the other man was sitting in bed, shoulder armour and scale pants so incredibly handsome on him. Leon didn’t go farther than the foot of the bed, looming over Sasha who was already flushed, the bulge in his pants only confirming how much he was into this.

 

“Take off your clothes. No”, he added as the other man was rushing to get out of his boots. “Slowly.”

 

Sasha muttered a profanity in Russian Leon had heard many times before and the corner of his mouth twisted up in a smile, but he suppressed it once more. If this were a job, he wouldn’t be smiling either, and he had to consider it as such, or his head would turn into that tomato shade again.

He just enjoyed the show Sasha was putting on now as he slowly undid the clasps on his boots, one after the other, not taking his eyes off Leon’s. His own gaze kept flitting between that flushed stare and the boots that he dropped down next to the bed.

When Sasha slipped out of his pants Leon had a very hard time to not blush. The sneaky bastard was not wearing any underwear and now he revealed how hard he really already was. Precome was already leaking from the tip of his cock.

 

“Leave it on”, Leon commanded as Sasha was about to undo the clasps of his shoulder armour. He had no words for how attractive he found it, it fit Sasha’s warrior look so well. “Now turn around.”

 

Sasha only moaned quietly as he complied with Leon’s order, showing off that gorgeous backside of his. Now it was Leon’s turn to undress, though he did it far quicker so he could straddle Sasha’s legs, just below his ass.

He leaned forward as if he were about to kiss the other man’s shoulder, but stopped just before his lips could touch skin. Sasha shuddered under him, but he didn’t give him what he wanted, not yet. Instead he kept this tiny bit of distance, let his breath tickle the skin as he fumbled for the lube in the drawer next to the bed.

 

“I…”, Leon hesitated. But he was brave tonight, he could do this. “I’m going to fuck you, Kozachenko.”

 

“Oh god yes… _Please_.”

 

This… this was new. Sasha had never begged before, and Leon bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from moaning. Instead he coated his fingers with lube, and started to work on stretching Sasha open. They were both already gasping and moaning against each other, the build up was delicious, Leon felt like he would go crazy if he didn’t fuck Sasha soon.

 

“P-please…”, Sasha begged again, the most gorgeous sound in the world to him right now.

 

He was more than glad to comply, slowly sliding into Sasha in the hopes he would be able to hold back long enough to give the other man as much satisfaction as he was feeling right now. Sasha was still so tight, his heat enveloping him as he buried himself completely inside him. Leon could see that he was gripping the sheets around him tightly, almost ripping them underneath the pressure.

It was time now. As Leon began to slowly thrust into him, he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his shoulder, which somehow turned into scratching over the skin with his teeth, until he found himself biting down onto it.

Sasha’s low, almost guttural moan was muffled by the pillows but now he turned his head and Leon took the hint, leaned in for a sloppy but gorgeous kiss.

 

“Please fuck me”, Sasha mumbled against his lips. “F-faster.”

 

“You’ve been good…”, Leon said as he gripped Sasha’s hair to pull his head back, making the other man moan at the sensation. “You’ll get your reward.”

 

He changed his speed abruptly, slamming into Sasha roughly and fast, as he still pulled on his hair. The friction sent sparks through him, made him moan openly and grip Sasha’s shoulder because he needed _something_ to hold on to. The man beneath him was doing the same, and while he had tried forming words or even sentences before, all he could do now was moan and mumble incoherently. He was coming apart beneath him, and Leon loved watching it.

 

Leon could feel the warmth that came with this pleasure spread throughout his body, and he could feel himself getting close. But tonight he was the one in charge, he was allowed to be selfish because Sasha, he liked it.

There was no warning, not when he still kept fucking Sasha mercilessly until he simply stopped, completely buried inside the other man as he found his release inside him.

He shuddered and closed his eyes as he rode out his orgasm, relishing the feeling of Sasha around him.

 

“May… may I come now?”, Sasha asked, and god this submissive behaviour from him was driving Leon crazy, even now. He pulled out of the other man, to roughly turn him around and lean down to kiss him. As he slipped his tongue inside Sasha’s mouth he reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, stroking it just as roughly as he had fucked him before.

When Sasha moaned into the kiss Leon pulled away, and made his way down to his neck, trailing kisses everywhere he could reach, before going back to biting and licking.

 

“Pull my hair again”, Sasha gasped. “Please!”

 

With his free hand he reached up to do just that, and the spark of pain that sent through Sasha was enough to send him over the edge, coming over Leon’s hand and his chest.

 

They were both breathing heavily against each other, just staring into each other’s eyes as they calmed themselves down.

 

Leon couldn’t hold it back anymore now, he went from government agent to embarrassed in about 0.1 seconds, blushing furiously in the process. Sasha, too, seemed to be back to his old self, and chuckled at the red in Leon’s cheeks.

 

“That was… amazing”, he said, brushing his hand through Leon’s hair.

 

He let himself fall down next to Sasha, quickly wiping the come off his hands and then hiding his face behind a pillow.

 

“Oh god… I can’t believe I did that”, he said, his voice muffled.

 

“It was hot”, Sasha said, gently taking his hands in his own. “Halloween might not be that bad after all, huh?”

 

“I still hate it”, Leon insisted, but he slid over to quickly help Sasha out of the armour he was still wearing so he could let his head rest on his shoulder. “But you make it bearable.”

 

“Bearable?”, Sasha asked and Leon could practically hear the raised eyebrow, the way he raised his voice. “I would say that was more than bearable.”

 

“Oh gosh no”, Leon scrambled to push himself up so he could look at the other man. “I didn’t mean it like that, I mean… that was _amazing_ , I, wow… can’t even describe it I just mean Halloween and-”

 

Sasha’s lips were suddenly on his, he hadn’t even noticed him sitting up while he was rambling in his own special way, but after the initial surprise, he relaxed into the kiss.

 

“You were rambling again”, Sasha mumbled against his lips.

 

“Sorry…”

 

They stayed like that, close, staring into each other’s eyes like teenagers in love. Leon could feel Sasha’s breath on his lips, the warmth, tickling him.

 

“No… it is cute when you do it”, Sasha insisted, grinning widely. “I mean, of course you, a government agent, are not cute…at all...”

 

He chuckled, making fun of Leon who kept insisting on not being called that.

 

Leon still couldn’t quite handle being called cute, but when Sasha did it, he didn’t seem to mind that much, not anymore. And maybe, just maybe, he even liked it a little bit. It meant he was allowed to relax, that he didn’t always have to be the one who carried the fate of the entire world on his shoulders. Leon realized that he only felt like this when he was here, next to Sasha.

 

“Maybe I’m a little bit cute”, Leon said, the blush back in his cheeks. “But I can still take you.”

 

Sasha laughed as he put his hand on Leon’s neck, pulling him down with him as he let himself fall back onto his pillow.

 

“I would like to see you try.”

 

So Leon showed him.

 

Again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing bad smut I'm so sorry  
> Also, have you noticed yet that I am bad at titles??


End file.
